A Sweet Memory
by Saccharinewastelands
Summary: A love shared between two people, for a very long time, and one day in reflection of it.


A Sweet Memory   
  
It's a simple story, probably a little redundant, I guess, I wouldn't know exactly. Mainly it's about the love the two people shared for a very long time, more then others thought was there and one day in reflection of that. I never written a love story between Makoto and Minako, I never even used the names. I always use Lita and Mina and constantly written about Lita and Ken. Times are different and I started to read stories about the two and they are always portrayed so… beautifully, I thought why not. If I wrote about Sailor Moon again it should be something different. I swore to myself never again. I think that is why though, because you're not supposed to say never. Well I had tons of fun writing it, it made my day more relaxing just reading it and I've been feeling physical pains throughout the days. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Start Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. I am just a fan.  
  
Silence… it filed the room harmoniously with two figures that laid side-by-side facing each other.   
  
Alone they were, the scene was the same as any other when they were home, together, resting, especially after stressful days, where pain left markers outside the apartment door.   
  
Comfort greeted the two when the door creaked open and solace stared, layered in the lover's eyes when the colors met yet again, eagerly.   
  
Today was different just like previous one, away from the battles or with outside comforts, when accompanying friends, the only thing that seem to reside amongst the two was the breeze that made their bright pink, flower laced curtains wrestle along with the air that soothe the two lover's bodies.   
  
It was warm, an eventful day, the breeze was fulfilling and the sun eavesdropped through the window to stare at the lovers, leaving rays against the ivory-colored walls and the ceiling as well.   
  
Yet despite the events, outside the lover's room, and the world that continued to spin steadily through the window, time seemed to stare at the silence the two had for hours while the only eventful thing they did was stare in the other's eyes. Their hands rested intertwined, between the two, as they rested comfortably on top of their baby blue sheets in their undergarments.   
  
Makoto broke the silence feeling hungry to hear her lover's voice further soothe her.   
  
"Tell me a sweet memory Mina-chan; a precious one, which is calm, and passionate, something you felt was dear."  
  
The air sweetened suddenly at the memories and her voice; her face relayed a smile remembering the past, which made Makoto curious of Minako's thoughts. Minako pulled her hands away slightly and rested her right arm on her stomach and Makoto reached for the other, not wanting her to let go. Minako closed her eyes knowing the prefect memory to tell. Minako sighed slightly, groaned, feeling aroused, and Makoto continued to stare thinking her thoughts had to be at the very least exciting, and desperately wanted to know what plagued her.   
  
Her voice began to slur in a smooth, unruffled tone, feeling the past come back to her.   
  
"You kissed me…" Minako's face brighten and cracked a deep smile while Mako started to blush while snickering, feeling her cheeks flutter, having an idea where the thought was leading too. Minako's face told the tale while her eyes were simply lost in the past.   
  
"It wasn't ordinary, never is actually, but something about the way you touched my lips was different." Makoto began to feel more settled, easing the temptation and arousal, thinking this was perhaps a different story. Her head rested on the pillow and her eyes stared at Minako to see where she was going.   
  
"Maybe it was relief from the tension we both felt earlier. I knew you, within that kissed that everything would be okay. It cleared the past of doubts and confusion, the pain too. It felt like a beginning, turn the next page and leaving behind all the secrets."  
  
"Every word or thought that almost tore us apart even though that could never happen. The kiss was so fragile after we proclaimed to the whole world by telling our friends that we were together."   
  
"Yet it was your comfort and I was there, and it meant so much to me, all I could do, was feel how much impact the smallest kiss we ever had together. It felt, to me… like a turning point. We became fearless of what we had with each other. It was public, our affection, and the love we only displayed through hints and deep passion, in this room."   
  
"Behind the awkwardness from love ones and others there was us, there was… the moment after your kiss. You could walk away from it all, I could, but we didn't."  
  
She breathed the sweetness of that moment and Makoto stared finding peace and slowly rested her mind and eyes within her lover's memory.   
  
"That was the end, we didn't make love, and I felt like ending the day right there. I couldn't kiss you back. When I saw you open your eyes, I knew it, this is exactly where I always wanted to be and you tried to smile but couldn't. We both knew how to move on and we would always be here regardless, and I was here for you. I tried telling you in so many ways, perhaps the way I stared or blinked, but I was still stuck in that comfort, your kiss, and you knew that."   
  
"Afterwards, you held on to my body almost dreadfully and I tasted your lips again trying to capture the last bits like a bag of potato chips. Makoto laughed shortly, while Minako licked her lips."   
  
"And afterwards Mina-chan, what happened… tell me everything."   
  
Minako's smile began to descend further while her body felt increasingly warmer. She lifted Makoto's hand and kissed it and Makoto felt she was seconds from falling asleep, succumbing to the dream she felt, the warm and exhilarating sensation of her lover's lips made her lose apparent functions: skin, movement, and thoughts, took back seats. Minako placed their hands back on the bed and continued her memory.   
  
"It was the end of our day, we were right here, like every night for years, and more if you think of the time. You fell asleep and I remember feeling so happy, very happy! Everything was the same as before but slightly different, it didn't banish all the bad things that happened, but that was meaningless."  
  
Minako started to giggle silently, when she stopped, her head turned suddenly, finally opening her eyes to see her lover waiting for the next word in silence. Minako leaned towards Makoto's cheek, kissing her gently which made Makoto stare back, appearing to wake up from a dream.   
  
"That's it?" She replied almost aching for more.   
  
"One memory out of dozens, Mako-chan"  
  
Makoto turned her body to face her lover, while Minako started to chuckle.   
  
"Mina-chan?"  
  
"Always listening to my dreams and thoughts, my best friend, my ears and solace."   
  
"I love to hear your voice, love how you see life. It makes me laugh, cheers me up, or just comforts me."   
  
Minako felt her heart jump frantically a few beats, while her face blushed embarrassingly, which made Makoto smile. Minako held on to Makoto's face for balance and the two blinked simultaneously, staring at the other nervously, which further shocked them, seeing as though this wasn't the first or last time they would be here, together, about to kiss.   
  
Makoto wrapped her arms around Minako's shoulders while Minako pulled Makoto's lips towards her to taste. No memory could compare to actual feeling she loved to taste, repeatedly. Makoto felt a sudden rush of pleasure alleviating her body, appearing weightless, and drawn to taste that traveled through her mouth, giving her body life, which danced, sensually, with every cell and intoxicated her mind into wanting more.   
  
It was slothful, succulent, and very addictive, literally a whirlwind that made time stare, obsessively, at this eventful moment, against the thousands.   
  
Minutes later the two drawn apart, breathing intensely, wanting an extra second, and the longer the two stared they thought it was best to continue but before they embraced again, Minako pulled back suddenly making Makoto question why.   
  
Minako began to stare at the ceiling, smiling, but her mind was clearly in another place, which made her want to plunge into.   
  
"Tell me a story Mako-chan, a moment, a glare even."   
  
Makoto turned her head to see her lover anxiously wait to hear her voice knowing her words equaled the pleasure they would experience by the lightest of strokes, but within this moment, staring in her lover's eyes, perhaps it meant more within each syllable she spoke.  
  
"Where do I begin?"   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was your love, the words that trialed from your lips. How the meaning captured my skin and ruptured repeatedly, brutally yet infatuating, just hearing the tones of your voice, luscious… beautiful, plentiful, which flowed effortlessly and lovingly, expressing explicitly, the meanings that made your heart burst and your flesh fluctuate incessantly on a daily basis. Your skin, once resembled soft creamy silk with the gentlest touch became jittery, rutted, your breathing patterns heightening considerably. How we made each other go insane by voice or the smallest gesture. It was the sweetest memory, a memory that played endlessly, soundly and always quintessential within our souls. 


End file.
